


Puppy Eyes

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course it had been stupid to think that Blaine would just be able to leave without at least petting just one animal, but Kurt had still hoped that it would've stayed at that nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely drawing: http://rocketssurgery.tumblr.com/post/30985530518/please

  **A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Puppy Eyes**

'Blaine, we just came here to look at the puppies,' Kurt said, placing his hands on his hips. Secretly he should've known better. His boyfriend had a huge weakness for cute things - that's why he had tugged Kurt into the pet shop after all. Of course it had been stupid to think that Blaine would just be able to leave without at least petting just one animal, but Kurt had still hoped that it would've stayed at that nonetheless.

He fought the need to either roll his eyes or kiss Blaine stupid. It was hard to tell which one would work best in this situation - Blaine's puppy eyes always got to him. And combined with that stupidly adorable puppy...

'But Kurt,' Blaine argued and here they'd go again, 'I've  _never_ had a pet before, and he's so adorable -'

'Where is it going to live, Blaine?' Kurt rudely interupted him, 'Our apartment is barely big enough for the two of us and I don't have the time to clean up after it!'

'But I do!' Blaine exclaimed. There was a pout threatening to form on his lips and Kurt had to tear his eyes away from him because dammit, he would not give in. Kurt had too much experience with those big, hazel eyes to let them get to him.

...Right?

'Kurt you know I don't mind staying at home - it would be like adopting a baby! Only this one's more hairy... And doesn't wear diapers and won't cost as much as a human baby...' Blaine trailed off, a thoughtful expression on his face. He placed his hands on the glass again and stared at the puppy for a while before he turned to Kurt again and somehow Kurt  _knew_ what Blaine was going to say.

And it was horribly unfair.

'Don't you want to adopt a baby with me?' Blaine stated and Kurt released a long aggravated groan.

'Of course I do -'

'Then why can't we adopt this one?'

'Oh my God, Blaine, fine,' Kurt snapped. He hated the way Blaine's eyes lit up because it was too goddamn adorable, and he fought the need to grumble something snappy at Blaine when Blaine abruptly got up from his haunches and hugged Kurt tightly around the waist. Kurt could feel Blaine smile.

'Thank you thank you thank you!' Blaine said. Kurt awkwardly patted Blaine on the back, mindful of the shop owner who was looking at them with a confused, if not somewhat hostile look on his face.

'Yeah, yeah,' Kurt murmured. He looked at the puppy from over Blaine's shoulder - it blinked its big brown eyes at Kurt and Kurt swore he didn't just swoon over. Nope. No way. This was going to be Blaine's dog and Kurt would have nothing to do with it, because God forbid if he'd get any dog hair on his clothes.

'You're acting like a five year old,' Kurt added. Blaine finally parted from him with a beaming smile on his face. He took Kurt's hand and started walking toward the shop owner, his steps big and overexcited. 

'A five year old with the best boyfriend ever,' Blaine corrected him and oh, okay, flattery definitely made Kurt a bit more cheerful. He glanced over his shoulder at the puppy and allowed himself to smile softly.

He supposed that in a way, it really was like adopting a baby.


End file.
